felt good on my lips
by mirajens
Summary: Like a lightning bolt to the heart you woke me up — the Miraxus alphabet for Miraxus Week


**Notes**: otp to end all otps yes lord

**Prompt:** Guild Life (Miraxus week day 5 let's fucking do this)

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p><strong>felt good on my lips<strong>

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

**ANNIVERSARIES**

"Hey, isn't it your anniversary with Laxus?" This came from Lisanna, who was visiting Laxus and Mirajane early in the morning before she left for the guild with her sister.

Mirajane looked up from the newspaper she had been reading and gave her baby sister a baffled look. Laxus seemed equally surprised. "How on earth would you know that?" Lisanna only shrugged. She always did have quite the memory.

A dismayed look crossed Mirajane's face before she could rein her shock in. "Are we going to have to do something special?" She asked Laxus.

"What, you mean fetish sex or something?" He asked gruffly, not quite understanding. This was followed by a hit to his head.

**.**

**BUTTOCKS**

The moment Mirajane turned her back to Laxus after she served his drink, she felt a big hand come down on her ass and hear the sound echo through the suddenly quiet guild hall. Embarrassed, Mira whirled back around and upended a tankard of beer on the blond's head.

**.**

**CLOTHES**

Laxus didn't really care what it said about him, but he enjoyed going on shopping trips with his girlfriend.

He loved how she would drag him into a dress shop, make him sit in the waiting area while she tried and showed off to him a variety of dresses. He would pretend to hate every minute of it, and she would pretend to be an over bearing girlfriend.

He would make some dry comment about how the green dress made her look pallid and she would jokingly tackle him onto the settee and make him take the comment back, which he wouldn't.

In the end, she would buy the dress because she had seen how Laxus' eyes lit up with simple adoration when she first revealed it to him.

They would argue all the way to a restaurant they also argued about.

After that, Mirajane would make him try on clothes and he would really hate it and he would have gone home but there is such unadulterated happiness in her eyes that he found himself pulling on the navy blue shirt she has picked out for him to try on.

**.**

**DREAD**

The two of them ended up in the kitchen. Mirajane was sprawled all over the island counter, random articles of her torn clothing hanging uselessly where Laxus didn't quite rip them off during the heat of the moment. The marble counter felt glorious on her feverish skin. As she was still vibrating from the aftermath incredible sex, the takeover mage didn't even notice her lover tense, didn't hear him hiss out a curse. It was only when the golden-haired man bolted from the room that Mirajane snapped out of her post-orgasmic high. She salvaged enough clothing to cover herself (although it was unnecessary since the guild had been closed for a couple of hours now, so it wasn't like she was going to bump into someone) before seeking out her boyfriend.

She found him at the little closet-like space he called the security room, hunched over an outdated computer set, just taking the CD the CPU spat out. Sensing her presence, Laxus looked up from his task, offering Mirajane a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I just remembered I never got around to turning the security cameras off…" he trailed off, uncharacteristically flustered at the recorded evidence of their lovemaking. "Don't worry; I'll get rid of the disc."

Biting the inside of her lip, Mirajane asked, "Wanna watch it first?"

**.**

**EMBER**

It was the middle of winter, and she had absolutely no business wearing that. That strapless scrap of slinky silk that ended just below her ankles but retained its immodesty with the slit that ran down from mid-calf. She wore none of her fur coats or shimmery velvet capes, just her toothpick heels, her jewelry, her dress and an unabashed smile. That, with the air of nonchalance she exuded was enough to prompt Laxus to hiss, "What the fuck do you think you're wearing? You'll freeze to death."

With a toss of her pale hair, she turned to him and grinned. "Not when my love for you burns so hot." she replied, making him grind his teeth.

**.**

**FAIR**

On Mira's day off, she sat with Laxus smack dab in the middle of their rowdy guild. He read the newspaper and she painted her nails and there was a plate of too oily fish and chips between them. These were the quiet times that she appreciated best where he and she coexisted peacefully—

"Oi Mira." Came his gruff words that broke the silence. "Do the carpet match the drapes?" Laxus suddenly asked, folding his broadsheet.

Mirajane's Satan Soul take over that day was the fiercest the guild ever saw.

**.**

**GAG**

She actually told really bad jokes. It was all Laxus could think as he listened to Mirajane impart a lame joke to Gildarts who was clearly only forcing himself to chuckle to spare the girl's feelings. That was how it went, didn't it? Mira would deliver the crack in the most pitiful manner and everyone would laugh so she wouldn't feel bad. It was enough to make Laxus's side hurt from laughing.

**.**

**HEAVEN**

The first time he saw her naked was during a mission when he was twenty and she was just shy of seventeen. Cash was tight so it was only reasonable they share a room. Coming out of the shower, Mira seemed to think she was all alone, prancing to her bags naked as the day she was born.

He thinks: _Weird._

Then: _That's pretty fucking hot. _

**.**

**INJURY**

When he got stabbed on his shoulder, it was Mirajane who saw to his wounds personally. He didn't miss the tears caught in her long lashes, the way her voice caught when she scolded him or how her hands shook when she stitched the wound. "I'm fine," he said gruffly, shattering Mirajane's composure with those two words.

Her weeping started slow and low, until she was blinded by tears and her feet refused to support her. He clicked his tongue, but he understood so he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "You could have not been fine." She answered after a long time, burying her face in the uninjured crook of his neck.

He smoothed a big hand down her hair, and told himself he'd never make her worry ever again. Not if he could help it.

**.**

**JUVIA**

Juvia wasn't the only one with a love rival, Laxus thought as she watched fans and groupies (even his perverted grandfather, for fuck's sake) surround Mirajane. And in his case, he had a hoard of love rivals. No matter, he said to himself. They were the many, but he was the only.

**.**

**KISSES**

Mirajane shamelessly squealed when she felt two long arms wrap around her midsection and a hard body press against her bare back.

"Not again!" she groaned, because she knew that the inevitable was coming. "I don't have time for shower sex, Laxus. I have to open the guild in thirty minutes."

Laxus chuckled and proceeded to massage the lather onto her scalp. He landed a smattering of kisses along the column of her neck, her shoulders. "You say that every morning," he informed her. "It's not my fault I'm trying to find a way to bathe before you use up all the hot water."

"I can't stay to play water sports with you. Some of us have an actual job, you know."

"You say that every day," Laxus repeated, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her nape where she was ticklish. "But you always let me get away with it."

**.**

**LUSTROUS**

He's lived a decadent life, but Laxus thought that he'd never felt something so glorious before. As he ran the brush down Mirajane's snowy hair, he marveled at its softness and luster. Inspired, he leaned down just enough to catch a whiff of the subtle magnolia-scented shampoo that she used (she knew it drove him crazy).

Watching him from the mirror of the vanity, Mirajane bit back a grin.

**.**

**MINE**

Mira knew she wasn't the only one who found it extremely hot that Laxus dressed like a flamboyant metro-sexual pimp on his way to the disco with his long, fur-trimmed coat, purple shirt and carefully styled hair. It was a good thing women knew to back away from what was hers.

**.**

**NIGHT**

Sometimes, at night, he would feel her tremble against him and he would know she was dreaming about death. Her parents' death, or Lisanna's death, or even her own. And then she would cry, and he would feel useless and angry and sad like he never did before. He always felt helpless when she cried those tremulous tears of hers; he could see the way her shoulders shook and her face turn red. No matter how hard he tried, he could impart to her little to no comfort so instead he just held her until they passed.

**.**

**OSCITANCY**

One would have never guessed that Laxus was the spooning type, least of all Mirajane. She figured him to be the type to make a quick escape after the rigorous sex, or the butt-to-butt type when it came to sharing a bed since this was Laxus we were talking about. The brutal thunder dragon slayer known to do anything to get his way and bask in moral ambiguity. But Mirajane had no gripes when she found herself enveloped in his warm embrace, his face nuzzled into her neck and his rhythmic breathing fanning against her face.

"Sleep tight, demon," he drawled sleepily into her ear before an indulgent yawn, before succumbing to sleep.

Indeed, she had no complaints at all.

**.**

**PARENT**

It was a little known fact that Mirajane and Laxus kept a memorial of the child they lost. It was stationed in their back yard, under the fragrant orange tree. No name was on the block of marble, just an inscription of an angel the child was sure to have been. Often Mira would find her husband there, lying under the shade with his sound pod on, looking at peace with himself, and for that, she was grateful.

**.**

**QUIETATION**

"Hey," Laxus called from the kitchen. Half of his body disappeared into the refrigerator as he intensely inspected the cold unit for anything edible. So far, he's discovered some fish about to go bad, a takeout box of rubbery dango and cold, bland tea. In other words, nothing.

"Mira," he yelled out again, getting more and more irritated by his companion's lack of response. His head bobbed out of the refrigerator to glare at the demon, who leaned over the breakfast table, her sister's funeral arrangements laid out before her. She'd sent Elfman to sleep and had refused anyone but Laxus' offered help.

Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd never seen her more obsessed about anything as of late. Why, just last night she stumbled into bed at the latest hour possible, dropping face first onto the pillows and letting her tears lull her to sleep. Then she'd been up at the crack of dawn, a frantic, spastic mess of what had to be artificial energy and anxiety to return to details of where they would set up Lisanna's memorial.

Not the he blamed her, he supposed. Losing family was a huge bitch.

"Hey, Demon." he called out when he stopped in front of her. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm busy," was all she replied, not even warranting Laxus a glance.

"Look, Mira, you need a break. You look like a mad woman." he said, taking in her haggard appearance.

"I'm fine. Could use some coffee, though." Mirajane said, pointing her chin to the empty mug by her elbow without removing her attention from her work.

Laxus shook his head. "I don't think so. You have enough caffeine in you to fuel an entire armada." getting increasingly worried (not that he let it show), the thunder god took the papers, put them away, ignored Mirajane's indignant 'hey!' and matched her glare. "Go take a shower or something. You're terrifying. The ceremony will be fine. You've done everything you could."

"Everything has to be perfect. Lisanna's dead." She shot back tartly, as if he needed any more reminders of that.

"I know." He said quietly, watching moisture gather at her eyes. He took her shaking hand, pressed his lips to the knuckles. He didn't envy Mirajane her life. They didn't even have a body to bury. "Take a load off, I'll take care of the rest. You know you can trust me with her." he added, before she could respond. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I'll order some of those dumplings you like, even if they are repulsive."

This prompted a smile out of Mirajane. This was the first time she had in days. "I trust you." She stood slowly, molding her form against Laxus so she could press a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

**.**

**RENT**

Today found Laxus arguing with the male Strauss sibling. Topic: uncertain. Or better yet, everything. It was taxing work to debate with the self-righteous Elfman but Laxus was not about to become someone's bitch.

It didn't take long for Mirajane to come over and see what all the fuss was about. With hands on her hips, she stood beside the men's table. "What are you fighting about _now_?" She asked, exasperated. Was it so bad to ask her two main men to get along?

"I was just telling your brother that it was more convenient for you to live with me." The blond turned to look at his blushing lady love. "So what do you say, Mirajane? Wanna split my rent?"

**.**

**SKINNY DIPPING**

She looked happy in the water, unabashedly naked and smiling about it. It was late in the night after the guild had been locked up when Mirajane suggested a swim. He suspected the glasses of wine they downed at dinner had aided in the takeover mage's liberty. But then again, she'd never been shy about her body, if the countless magazine shoots were any testament to that. "Come on, Laxus, the water's fine."

He grinned before slipping out of his clothes.

**.**

**TRAGIC**

His side of the closet was cleaned out, his toothbrush wasn't in the medicine cabinet and the shelves that held his clothes were bare. Mirajane laid on the bed they once shared, Laxus' angry note crumpled beside her, her face blotchy and her eyes swollen and she wondered if she had any right to feel this miserable when she was the one who drove him away in the first place.

**.**

**UNDO**

It all happened so fast. Laxus made to strike the enemy, but the deadly bolt of lightning that ran through his system and out his fingers, hit Mirajane right in the chest. No, he thought. Not her. He saw her gasp before she went down, his world crumbling along with her. He got to her just in time to see her smile her last.

**.**

**VROOM**

She was sixteen years old when she wheedled driving lessons out of him. His initial response had been a hearty no, but by the end of the day, he found himself seated in the passenger seat, praying for his life as Mirajane drove like the demon she was.

Laxus felt his heart drop into his stomach when Mirajane shoved her foot into the accelerator and the brand new, cherry red car he was teaching her to drive in rocketed forwards. Horns beeped angrily and pedestrians dove for cover. "Holy shit, Mira, slow down!" he yelped, hands clutching at the door handle. He knew that for the past minutes he had been needling him to speed up some, since he drove the car at a snail's pace, but he didn't mean like this!

Aggravated and confused, Mirajane barked, "You told me to step on it! Make up your mind!"

**.**

**WASTED**

She was intoxicated, he could tell. Maybe it was the way she moved as if her bones had turn into jelly, maybe it was how she giggled at everything, funny or not. Maybe it was because she acted so brazen. Whatever the case, Laxus decided he liked her this way. He had to get her drunk more often.

**.**

**XENIAL**

Sometimes, Laxus suspected that it his girlfriend intentionally embarrassed him to get back at him for using up her shampoo when he stayed over.

"Trust me when I say that I do not know how that got there." Laxus piped, a violent blush washing over his face.

Makarov laughed at the expression on his grandson's face. "Boy, you're nineteen years old. I don't care that you're diddling with someone," he answered, "I'm just annoyed you haven't introduced her to me yet."

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck, willing his embarrassment to die down. His demon had insisted that they keep their relationship a secret. "She's coming over in an hour."

"Excellent!" Makarov exclaimed, a semi-manic light in his eyes. "I'll help myself to some beer. You don't mind, do you?"

Laxus gestured to the kitchen. "Go crazy."

The moment Makarov is through the archway, Laxus' hand struck out to grab the lacy, racy plum bra and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Next time his grandfather was going to drop in for a visit, he was going to make sure all incriminating articles would be hidden.

**.**

**YOURS**

If he was being honest with himself, he was very much annoyed that Mirajane still posed for Weekly Sorcerer even after they started officially dating. The fact that she was artistically spread out in the centerfold with nothing but a barely-there bikini and strategically placed staples preserving her dignity for men and teenage boys alike to jack off to her glorious image ground Laxus' gears a lot.

She told him, with a wide smile; at least only he got to masturbate off the real deal.

**.**

**ZEAL**

Everything about her was a lovely contradiction, he thought. She was firm and possessive as her hands ran over him like wildfire; trembling and almost clumsy as she fought his clothing off. The bed groaned from the force she used to wrestle him onto his back, determined to have her way with him; but she was reduced to a puddle of heightened senses when he'd made her yield to his talented ministrations. Those damned eyes of hers were electric and so bright when she rode him until his pelvis hurt; and then the color of the sea in the darkest night as she lay spent on top of him, looking like a cat that licked all the cream. The woman who ravished him like an insatiable vixen the past half-hour was now stroking his toned chest with a tenderness so sweet as she blushed like virgin when he thanked her for the best birthday gift he'd been given so far in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I think I like _quietation_ best.


End file.
